


You Are The Words My Tongue Speaks

by tonysta_k



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Long Distance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, LDR, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Non-binary gerard, Sexual Content, smut implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was studying art in university when he first started talking to Frank - a music major from another state. He never thought he'd fall for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Words My Tongue Speaks

**Author's Note:**

> For Tayla, one of my closet friends and someone I truly couldn't do without.
> 
> Also for their girlfriend, Ally. You guys are adorable and this is dedicated to the two of you.

Gerard grew up thinking he had to be a certain way. Thinking that he had to pursue a career that his parents approved of, that he had to marry and have children, that he had to be straight, that he had to fit perfectly into _every_ masculine stereotype that existed. However, by the time he was fourteen, he knew that he had to stop thinking like that and accept that was okay to be different. That the different people are the ones who make the world interesting. By the time he was fifteen he had not only accepted it, but he was doing it. He explained to his (admittedly small) group of friends that he wasn’t a boy - that he was non-binary, and to his surprise and to his pleasure, they all accepted him without an eyelash batted. Of course there were questions - but they were more ‘do you still want to be called Gerard?’ and ‘do your parents and Mikey know?’ rather than questions that were ignorant to what he had told them. Gerard couldn’t have been happier to be accepted so easily. However, his parents didn’t understand. They didn’t understand how someone couldn’t be a boy or a girl, but they accepted him in the fact of ‘we may not understand it but we support and love you’. Coming out to Mikey, his little brother and best friend, was the easiest thing ever. ‘I’m not a boy’ was casually dropped into a conversation and Mikey just nodded and asked what he was, if not a boy. That’s when Gerard truly believed he was _allowed_ to be different.

When it came to the relationships part, Gerard learnt by the time he was seventeen that he was more attracted to guys than he was girls. He didn’t come out so to speak - he just introduced his boyfriend to his family as his partner and that was it. However, after two years they didn’t end up staying together due to differences, and though Gerard was upset, he had learnt that things would get better for him.

When he was finally over his first boyfriend and in his first year of university studying art, Gerard signed up to tumblr after a classmate suggested putting his art on there. That was where he met Frank - a music student from Massachusetts. They clicked quickly, finding that they had a lot of common interests from music to comics and more. They also discovered that the both liked guys (Frank gay and Gerard not identifying strictly as any sexuality), though at first neither of them thought much of it at first. However, after two months of talking online and iMessage/text, they both discovered that they had feelings for each other. Gerard didn’t understand at first - how could he like someone he had never met; he’d never even heard Frank’s voice. However he did confess his feelings to Frank, and his anxiety faded when Frank said the feelings were returned. The problem that occurred then was that what were they supposed to? At first they decided to do nothing - it was just a mutual crush.. Nothing big, right? That’s what they both thought, but Gerard couldn’t deny the jealousy he felt when Frank ended up going out on a date with some guy from his university. He cried into his pillow that night because that guy, the lucky guy, could talk to Frank and touch Frank and _kiss_ Frank. Gerard ended up going to bed early.

It went on like that for two months - the two of them going on dates with other people, until one night Gerard called Frank in the middle of his date. It was their first time on the phone, and all Gerard did, all he could do, was cry. Frank ended up leaving early and consoling Gerard until he fell asleep. The next morning they spoke on the phone again, and after a three hour phone call (Frank was thankful for having so many free minutes), they said that they still really like each other, and when Gerard asks Frank if he’d like to be his boyfriend, Frank doesn’t think he had ever said yes so quickly.

Their first time on FaceTime was mainly Gerard hiding half his face and Frank playing his guitar whilst Gerard listens to him. Being able to see each other, even if it was just through a screen, was amazing. Eventually Frank’s guitar playing and the soft singing he ended up doing, was enough to lull Gerard to sleep. Frank took more than enough screenshots.

The first care package Frank sent Gerard included the following; a hoodie that smelt like him, a letter, a CD of Frank singing and playing guitar; covering songs that the couple loved and said reminded them of their relationship. Gerard wore the jacket for a week straight, he reread the letter every day, and played the CD whenever he could.

The first care package Gerard sent Frank consisted of; one of his t-shirts that smelt of him, a letter, and a drawing of them kissing - even though they were yet to even meet. The t-shirt didn’t come off Frank for days; the letter got typed into his phone so he could read it whenever he wished, and he scanned the drawing onto his laptop and set it as all his device wallpapers.

The first time they say ‘I love you’ is over FaceTime. Gerard was sure Frank was asleep, and so he whispered it. Only Frank was awake, opened his eyes, and whispered it back.

The first time Gerard breaks down about never actually being with Frank in person is when they’ve been together for six months. Gerard was back at home with his parents for Spring Break and Frank was away with his roommate in Italy. It was an ugly phone call, the two of them ended up crying, and they promised they’d meet in summer.

Their first argument is over Frank needing space and Gerard being clingy. Frank ended up snapping at Gerard over the phone and all he heard was a whimper and the hanging up sound. Gerard didn’t answer him on anything for hours, which only made the argument worse. They ended up arguing late that night on FaceTime, and it seemed to go on forever. Frank apologised for snapping at Gerard in the end, and Gerard promised he’d give Frank space if he needed it.

On their seven months anniversary, Gerard got a care package. It included another CD, a letter (as always), one of Frank’s guitar picks threaded onto string so it could be worn as a necklace, and a brown envelope. There was no writing on it so it wasn’t another letter, but what was inside was much better than a letter. It was a ticket to fly out Boston, where Frank lived for a week in the summer. Gerard had never cried so many happy tears in his life.

Waiting for Gerard to arrive was the most nerve wracking thing Frank had ever done in his life. The airport wasn’t too packed due to it being early in the morning, but that didn’t stop Frank from worrying that Gerard wouldn’t turn up or that he wouldn’t love Frank when they met. Basically, Frank was the human embodiment of anxiety. He paced back and forth, and it didn’t help that Ray was getting it all on tape.

“Ray get that thing away from me,” Frank muttered as he sat on the cold metal seat.

“You’re the one who wanted it filmed,” Ray replied simply.

An overhead voice announced that Gerard’s flight had just arrived, and Frank felt like he was going to be sick. Ray had to help him up and take him over to where they were going to meet Gerard.

Frank stood with his hands shaking and his stomach doing flips. People were walking past him but Gerard yet to be seen. Despite the anxiety in him, as soon as Frank saw Gerard, he ran towards him. Gerard dropped his bag as soon as he saw Frank, the two of them in each other’s arms within moments.

“You’re actually here,” Frank whispered, eyes squeezed shut and his hands gripped tightly onto the material of Gerard’s shirt.

Gerard nodded, moving his hand to the back of Frank’s head. “I’m actually here.”

Frank pulls back and the two of them waste no time in kissing. Frank felt butterflies, even if that was a bit of a cliche.

That night they had sex - and although it wasn’t as they imagined it, it was still amazing. Neither of them had ever felt so wanted or needed, and they knew the wait for it had made it all the better.

They spend the whole week joint at the hip. Frank’s parents live in another state, so Gerard doesn’t meet them, but meeting Frank after ten months is enough for him. They go out on dates and cuddle and kiss whenever they get the chance; constantly telling each other that they love each other.

The last night is the hardest, for the realisation that Gerard was leaving kicked in for the both of them. They more or less just lay there naked, pressed against each other, telling each other they loved each other and compliments were frequent from the two of them. They promised it’ll be sooner, the next time they see each other. Not another eleven months.

 

Looking back on it now, Gerard knows it was worth it. He and Frank have been together for seven years now; happily living together in an apartment in one of the nicer neighbourhoods. They have a cat and a dog, and they spend their mornings rambling over music at the island in the kitchen and their evenings watching whatever they can find.

Was being a long distance couple hard? Yes. Were there fights and crying? Yes. Was it worth it? Definitely.


End file.
